


Over the Moon (where they sell good chicken)

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, daniel is a dancer, seongwoo is a chicken in every possible aspect, seongwoo likes poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo should become a relationship consultant.“If you are unable to talk to your crush like a normal human being, offer him coke. In your working clothes. As a chicken. 11/10 would recommend.”





	Over the Moon (where they sell good chicken)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been so long since i uploaded a fic this feels weird haha  
> Anyways, my idea for day 2 of ongniel week was supposed to be short and cute and instead this happened and I didn't manage to finish in time, so it will be like 3 or 4 chapters maybe? (if i ever continue)
> 
> Please excuse my rusty writing, I'm not really in the flow anymore. Enjoy ~

"Hey, Seongwoo!"

 

The student looked up from his book to be greeted by a smiling Jisung. He was a bit disgruntled that he was distracted in the middle of the poem he was reading but he could never be mad at the older student. He mustered his friendliest smile before his eyes took sight of Jisung's best friend, Daniel, next to him.  
  


His smile froze for a second before dropping entirely. His heart probably skipped a beat or two when Daniel himself smiled at him shortly.

 

His manners told him to at least smile back or nod his head in a cool and manly way (because even if his friends liked to disagree – _that's what he was_ ) but he could for the love of god not do anything else than stupidly stare at him.

 

Even though their encounter had maybe lasted two seconds, it felt like a slow and excruciatingly painful torture. Seongwoo was reminded of his own social incompetence once again.

 

He sighed heavily and hit his face with the black leather book in his hands. Seongwoo sighed and closed the book, too disappointed in himself to continue reading. His fingers were gently grazing the cover, the feeling of faux leather already so familiar to him. Among his friends, he was usually known as a fun and loud guy who talked a lot of shit when the day had been long, so when they found out he held a notebook filled with countless poems dear to him, they had been quite surprised. But he always had loved reading poems, memorizing every word effortlessly as he kept rereading the same ones all over again.

Most of poems in his notebook had been written by talented people, some more famous than others but each word was just as precious as the other.

  
Seongwoo even had his own poems written in it. Small attempts at putting his emotions into words. Sometimes, it felt more like a diary to him. He knew he was nowhere near as good any of the writers whose poems he had copied into the book, but he liked to believe there was something that connected them all – their infinity of emotions and their overwhelming need to write them down in a way that can touch the reader, be it the authors themselves or someone else.

 

Lately, his poems all revolved around this guy.

 

Seongwoo used to write about the nature, the moon and the stars, the fallen leaves in their entire beauty and the way the sun would feel on his skin.

 

But all he could think of now, everything his mind was occupied with, was this particular smile.

 

He remembered the warm spring day in April. He had dreaded the class he had been heading to, math had never been his forte. He had passed a group of other students and this one guy had just laughed. It had sounded almost funny, definitely amusing. He had thrown back his head, his eyes had been scrunched to little crescents, his lips were stretched widely to reveal his teeth.

For most, it must have been a normal thing but for Seongwoo, it had felt special in some way. Precious even. He had wondered if he had gone mad, thinking about waxing sentimental lines about some stranger's smile but he still found himself absent-mindlessly writing silly little compliments into his precious book.

 

It's funny, Seongwoo thinks, how he had managed to fall in love with a smile without knowing the person. A mere crush, he used to assure himself, nothing uncommon. A fleeting moment of admiration at most.

 

However, he did not expect to see more of the smile – and the gorgeous person it belonged to.

 

Jisung had introduced his younger best friend to him shortly after. Ever since then, he felt like he would see and hear of Daniel all the time. The first moment Seongwoo had seen Daniel, his mouth had dropped in shock and his brain had went haywire, not like anything has changed since then. He was still the same pathetic Ong Seongwoo who was unable to open his mouth or do anything close to respectful human interaction with Daniel.

He assumed Jisung had already started to suspect something. Either that or that he hates Daniel.

But since he obviously had no reason to do so, it would be weird for mindlessly hating on someone.

 

Admittedly, Seongwoo was irrational at some times but he wasn't that bad. Maybe.

 

Okay, he had to admit, he hated some people just because. He could be a mature adult after he would graduate.

 

Seongwoo sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

 

At least, a mature adult would surely get his shit together and finally actually speak to his crush.

A little whine left his mouth, he pointedly ignored the librarian glaring at him, couldn't she let him be miserable about his life? This was the university's library, for god's sake, everyone was miserable here (which sort of reminded him he should really work on his math homework rather than pitying himself).

 

Daniel probably thought he was a jerk. Hell, Seongwoo had no idea why Daniel was still smiling at him so brightly every time they saw each other: He would have probably stopped trying already. But this was Daniel he was talking about. He was widely known to be always positive and friendly. Only heartless people hated him. Not even the librarian that had been glaring at him for sighing loudly every few seconds disliked Daniel, even though he had laughed in the library loudly multiple times before.

 

But he was probably most known for his dancing talent. If he wasn't busy capturing hearts left and right with his sweet and considerate persona, he would take people's cool and sanity with the smooth moves he did on stage.

 

Seongwoo couldn't help whining again, remembering his last performance. God was unfair for creating such a perfect human being. Did he have no mercy on those mere average mortals like Seongwoo?

 

Amidst his misery, he felt his phone in his trouser pocket vibrating. A short look at it made him groan, earning him yet another glare. It was not like anyone was close to him, what was she even so mad about?

 

He quickly pocketed his phone and put the notebook into his bag before hurriedly walking to the nearby chicken place.  
  
“Seongwoo, finally. Any drink you want before your shift starts?” the kind owner, Mr. Moon, asked him like every day with a fatherly smile.

 

He quickly bowed and shook his head with a grin, “No, thank you. I will be in the back, getting ready for the shift.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Moon chicken, the best chicken! Fresh and hot, crunchy and spicy! Try the best chicken in Seoul!”

Seongwoo screamed and pressed some flyers into some passerby's hands.

“Bok, bok! Best chicken! Yuuuummy!” he continued screaming and fluttering with the wings of the costume he wore.  
  
Sweat was already dripping from his forehead, he felt uncomfortable in the costume and the chicken head did not help his situation in those nearly 30° C.  
  
He sometimes – scratch that – he _always_ asked himself why he was still doing this shit job but then he remembered, he was actually getting paid okay and the owner was a nice old man who would give him free drinks and free chicken. And hey, Seongwoo was a broke college student.

He could exchange his dignity and physical well-being for money and free food. Not like anyone could recognize him in the costume anyway. Even if they did, a job was a job.

 

“Seongwoo, son, take a break! I'll get you something to drink.”

 

He happily took off the heavy head and trotted back into the restaurant. It was even warmer in there, he just wanted to get rid of the costume and take a nice and long cold shower.

 

Mr. Moon quickly passed him some cold coke he downed immediately.  
  
“You teens, seriously. I will never understand how you can drink something carbonated so fast,” the old man chuckled amused.

  
“Well, I think we had established last time that while I might be better at drinking coke, you are much much better at drinking alcohol.”

 

The owner laughed shortly and waved his hand dismissively before getting Seongwoo a second bottle.

 

“Don't worry, with age and experience, it will come naturally. Unintended or not.”

 

They continued to chat a bit more before Seongwoo decided to spend the rest of his break outside, even at the risk of someone seeing him. The restaurant felt too stuffy and warm right now. He'd probably go crazy spending half an hour sitting there. There were occasional short breezes outside at least. Also, Seongwoo had stopped giving fucks and just wanted a bit of fresh air.

 

Outside, he walked to the other side of the street. There was a little park, nothing spectacular but quite what he needed right now.

 

On his way there, he saw someone sitting on the bench he usually went to. The hunched muscular back was so similar it made Seongwoo trip over his feet and nearly drop his chicken head and the coke. Undoubtedly, that must be Daniel, he had pathetically looked after him enough to recognize them everywhere.

 

The contemplative and sad expression on Daniel's face, however, wasn't something he had seen before. Surely, the younger boy would have worries on his own but he had never really seen Daniel being anything but happy and in a good mood.

 

Seongwoo looked at the things in his hands and then glanced at Daniel. This was his chance to – to actually talk to Daniel once. And Daniel would never know it was him, he didn't need to know, right?

 

It sounded like a stupid idea in his head, too, but Seongwoo told his brain to shut up and put the chicken head over his own again before trotting over to the other. Thankfully, he hadn't opened the coke to drink yet. He stretched out his hand and offered the bottle to Daniel.

 

His mind was screaming internally at him, “ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUMBASS?_ ”

 

But his mind and his body had never been on the same page around Daniel.

 

“My big sister always gave me coke whenever I felt sad to cheer me up. It still helps me nowadays. I'm aware it's probably not the same for you, but who would say no to a cold drink in summer?”

 

Daniel looked up to him, stunned by the sudden appearance of not only a stranger, but a stranger in a chicken costume, offering a coke out of nowhere. He was sure he was one of those kind of people parents warned their children about.

 

Not even a split second later, his face relaxed and he chuckled, though his smile did not really reach his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Chicken Man,” he said and took the drink, “Is it that obvious? And please, take a seat. Wow, don't you want to take off the head, isn't it hot?”  
  
For a short moment, Seongwoo thought about saying any excuse and dashing, running back to the restaurant and continue his work but when would he ever be able to talk this freely with Daniel again? Probably never. The chicken screaming could wait a few minutes. He hastily shook his head, “I – uhm – I like the warmth.”

 

Seongwoo sat down on the bench, feeling his hands sweating now also because he was sitting right next to Daniel. Telling himself to focus, he cleared his throat.

  
“What is obvious? That you are sad?”  
  
Daniel nodded before taking a sip.

 

“It's like watching a single grey cloud among all those big white ones. You can't help wondering what has happened.”

 

The younger hummed, playing with the bottle in his hands. The silence between them made Seongwoo panic, it felt awkward and weird. It must have looked so funny to a bystander. A handsome dude with a coke with a chicken anxiously sitting next to him, watching him drink.

 

“M-Maybe like a dark cloud, you just … need to rain? That sounds so stupid, but what I mean to say is, maybe it will help if you can just tell me what is making you so sad.”

“I'm supposed to tell you why?” Daniel asked, confused. He didn't sound judging, just really confused.

 

Seongwoo wanted to hide in shame, what had he even suggested? He cleared his throat, desperately trying to find a way to get out of this situation while keeping a bit of his dignity. Which was hard, considering his brain always messed up under pressure.

 

“Well, are you trying to tell me you have never wanted to talk about your problems and your pain to a human sized chicken before? Hey, I gave you coke!”

“Oh, yes, a man who approached me out of nowhere to give me coke must really belong to the trustworthy kind.”

 

Seongwoo pretended to feel insulted and crossed his arms before turning away from Daniel. He laughed shortly and Seongwoo felt his heart beating a tad faster, hearing him laugh livelier again.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Mr. Chicken Man. Actually, I think you might be right. I can't tell my best friend but I could tell a stranger.”

 

The older turned to him, shocked to know Daniel couldn't even tell Jisung. Was it that serious?  
He felt a bit guilty, knowing he was fooling Daniel into believing him to be a complete stranger. However, Daniel and Seongwoo officially didn't know each other besides their names and their majors maybe. However, Daniel already knew of this Chicken Man persona, that he was working for Moon Chicken, that he had an older sister that gave him coke to shut him up and that he enjoyed his own personal sauna in the costume. Amazing, if Daniel thought Seongwoo was a jerk, he probably thought Chicken Man Seongwoo was a nutcase.

 

“Well, it's – ah, it must seem so ridiculous. I'm worrying about a lot of things. My future the most. I love dancing, it's my life. Have you ever danced before?”

 

Seongwoo grunted, “Not much.” Unless he counted his embarrassing ass shaking to bops.  
  
“That's funny, considering how famous the chicken dance is,” he grinned and Seongwoo blinked a few times before understanding he was joking lamely. It made him chuckle, so Daniel had a dorky and lame side as well. Why did it just make him even more perfect?

 

“I have always been dancing, it's my passion, the only thing that has really kept me pushing through everything I have gone through. My parents are a bit skeptical if I can make a living off it.”

 

Seongwoo nearly burst out into a rant about how amazing Daniel was and how he probably would have people queuing for him to become one of their dancers but he wasn't supposed to know Daniel was good, amazing even. He was captivating and demanded your attention with every little move. Everyone watching him was entertained by grace and precision until the last second, Daniel was undeniably awesome. How could his own parents doubt him that much?

 

“At first I've been angry. I loved dancing, didn't they see? Why couldn't they just support me? But I realized they only mean well. They aren't skeptical because they think I lack the skill. They are skeptical because the world can be cruel, even those who have the skill don't ever receive a chance. They probably were also worried if I gave my all into dancing and if I'd end up being one of the unlucky ones and realize I've never made it, it would crush me. Because it would. So, I doubt a lot. Should I maybe quit this and try some other major? To be honest, I don't really like studying. Maybe I should just find some work – you don't by any chance know another chicken costume that needs to filled, right?”

 

Seongwoo snorted and shook his head.

  
“That's probably for the better. I'd be a terrible chicken mascot. I would never offer my coke to strangers.”

 

Daniel played with the cap of the bottle, a smile barely lingering on his lips before his face turned serious again. Or maybe he had never really looked any happier and Seongwoo just didn't notice. He wondered how much of Daniel's happy-go-lucky attitude usually was his actual self.  
  


“Besides that, I -” he sighed heavily, eyes seemingly so far away but for a short moment, something akin to a smile spread on his face, “This may sound crazy but if you would crush on a – on a girl, a really amazing girl you want to know further, what would you do?”

 

Seongwoo felt something sharp pricking his heart, a numbing pain spreading painfully slowly from his chest all over his body, even to his fingertips.

 

_Ah, I should have expected that. A girl._

 

He gulped, telling himself not to be disappointed to know his own crush was crushing on someone else.

 

Daniel laughed humorlessly and took a big sip from his coke.

 

“I don't really know anymore what's happening in my life. I'm even asking a man in a chicken costume for love advice.”

“You seem to be really bothered by the costume. You mention it the whole time,” Seongwoo replied dryly.

“I'm not bothered, I just find it sort of funny. Is this maybe my fate since I just ate fried chicken yesterday evening?”  
“Well,” Seongwoo mused, “Did you eat at Moon Chicken, though?”  
“No.”  
“See, that must be it. The stars aligned our fate for us to meet so I can clearly bother you into eating at the restaurant. It's the best one, really. Delicious and cheap. A true adventure to your taste buds.”  
  
Daniel looked at him and snorted before starting to laugh. Seongwoo was stunned for a second before joining. It's not like he could help it, Daniel's laugh was simply contagious.

  
“I am serious! This isn't me, being the mascot of Moon Chicken, but me, a very happy costumer! 10/10 would recommend! Actually, 10/10 really do recommend, we are that good.”

“If the food is that good, why do they need to hire someone to run around in a chicken costume to promote them?”

 

Seongwoo put his hands on his hips and made a disapproving sound.

 

“Well, I don't know, Da-Dude!”

 

He berated himself for nearly slipping out the other's name and said anything to cover up his mistake, “Uh – Capitalism! Isn't it always capitalism?! ”

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow in disbelief before bursting out into another laugh.

 

Seongwoo didn't even know what he was laughing so dumbly about but god, did Seongwoo feel like writing love poems dedicated to it.

 

“That makes no sense.”

“Are you always so rude to the people that offer you free coke and an open ear?”

“Only those dressed as a chicken,” he replied cheekily.

 

The older student hit him lightly with his wing. Daniel chuckled shortly again, his eyes scrunched in that familiar way and in that moment, he looked more carefree again.

 

“Okay, okay, I will go try your chicken right now but first, I direly need some advice.”

 

Seongwoo didn't even know what to say. Giving advice to your crush to pursue their crush was hard enough but for Seongwoo, who might be a hopeless romantic but besides that actually being a romance flop, had no idea.

 

“What is she like?”  
“I – Actually, I'm more of a silent admirer. I have tried talking to her before it didn't really hit it off. I thought it very obviously meant she wasn't interested and told myself to forget it but I just – I don't know. Sometimes I see her sitting somewhere from the corner of my eyes and even if I will myself to look away, she always pulls me back. I don't even think she knows – the effect she has on me. I don't really dare to try much anymore, though. This, where I am right now, it's better than rejection.”

 

With each word, his heart felt heavier and heavier. He sounded absolutely smitten by her. What a lucky girl. He gulped down the big lump forming in his throat. Fortunately, he didn't have to pretend to smile happily.

 

“Well, you said you didn't want to be a chicken, right? Approach her again. Try again. Maybe she is shy or something.”  
“Or maybe, she actually hates me.”  
“Is that the kind of attitude you had while dancing? I'm sure you had your own struggles and fights to win, if you would have given up that easily, would you be where you are right now?”

 

Daniel tilted his head and gnawed on his bottom lip.

 

“No.”

“Exactly.”

“You are right but I just feel so insecure around her. I just don't know what to do around her so she would smile for me just once. Her smile is soft and gentle but it makes my heart beat faster relentlessly. One day, I want to be the reason for her smile.”

“I'm sure you will. But until then,” Seongwoo jumped up from the bench, “You should get the best chicken in Seoul! Think your crush is the only one that can give your heat palpitations? The extra spicy wings make your heart beat faster, too.”

 

Seongwoo winked at Daniel cheekily but realized he couldn't see of course.

 

“You really are good at marketing the restaurant. That's why they must be keeping you.”

 

Daniel stood up, too, and they walked back together. Seongwoo wasn't even sure if his break had already ended or if he had taken too much time.

 

“I'm an absolute pleasure to have around, you are right.”

“Well, Mr. Chicken, I do have to agree. By the way, my name is Daniel.”

 

 _I know_ , Seongwoo wanted to say but bit his tongue last second.

 

“What about you? Or do you want me to refer to you as Mr. Chicken or Chicken Man forever?”

 

Seongwoo contemplated his options. No way he would actually reveal his identity.

 

“I like Mr. Chicken.”

 

To be honest, it was a boring and bland name but for the sake of his sanity, he decided to stick with it. Introducing himself as Seongwoo probably wasn't too risky, it wasn't an uncommon name. He also had the feeling Daniel might not actually associate Chicken Seongwoo with Ong Seongwoo. Jisung had sometimes mentioned before that Daniel had his dumb moments (in the most affectionate way one can all their friend dumb). But he should rather play safe.

 

“Alrighty, Mr. Chicken,” Daniel chuckled, “Hey, but serious question, if you eat chicken, isn't that like cannibalism for you?”

 

He turned to Daniel wordlessly.

 

He kind of got where Jisung was coming from.

 

(But why did it only make him so much cuter?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> serious question: if daniel would totally be into ong being in the chicken costume does that make him a furry....?
> 
> (proof that i should not be online after 1 AM anymore)


End file.
